Loving Your Best Friend
by Purplerks
Summary: Harry has a normal school year, some voldemort and Quiditch... and being in love with his best friend? What will happen when feelings are admitted and love begins? H/H!!!!! PLEASE R/R... PG 13 due to language... sexual stuff (kissing)... and scaryness?
1. The Birthday

Chapter 1  
  
The Birthday  
  
Beep beep, beep beep! Harry Potter jerked awake from his slumber. His alarm was going off. That must mean in one minute he will be 15. Fifty seconds. he anticipated every second. Thirty seconds. he wondered weather he would get presents from Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger, his two best friends. 10 seconds. 7 seconds.. 5 seconds.. 3 seconds. 2 seconds. 1 second..  
  
HOOT!!!  
  
screeched Hedwig, as she flew through the open window accompanied by two other owls and a gigantic bird. Harry quickly took the package his owl had brought and let her go get a drink. Pig, Ron's owl, had a parcel also. Harry untied the string that bound the parcel to Pig and let him free. There was another Tawny owl that came from Hogwarts. He took the parcel and letter and let it go back to Hogwarts. There was a bird from. Sirius? Harry took the burden from the bird and opened the package. Inside there was a note and a gift wrapped in holographic paper. The note was scribbled by his godfather.  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday! I hope you like your gift. Buckbeak is fine. Talk to you soon. Bye, Sirius  
  
Harry opened the gift and found a crystal ball? Oh no! he thought. In the past few years of divination he was REALLY bad. There was a note with the crystal ball.  
  
If you say "show ______ to me" than you can see whosever name you put in the blank! Sirius  
  
Wow! Thought Harry! He automatically tried it. "Show Ron to me." He said. Suddenly the mist cleared and he saw Ron in his friary room. "Show Hermione to me." The scene changed to Hermione's room with spell books stron every with way. Harry couldn't make out Hermione because she was asleep with a book covering her face.  
  
He opened the parcel Hedwig had,  
  
  
  
Dear Harry, How are you? I have been studying super hard. Happy Birthday. I hope you enjoy your present. Love from, Hermione  
  
  
  
He opened the present and an avalanche of Bernie Bots Every flavor beans, Chocolate frogs, Fizzing Wizzbees, and every kind of sweet flooded onto his bed, "Hermione you bought the whole candy shop!" Harry whispered. Now for the parcel that Pig had brought.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry, Ask the Muggles if you can come and stay with me. Write back with Pig and tell me if you can. Bye, Ron P.S. Happy Birthday  
  
  
  
Harry unwrapped the brown paper to find a snitch? "Ron," Harry muttered in shock as he read the tag that was attached.  
  
  
  
Harry this is a practice snitch. Basically you whistle and it comes back to you. There is even a charm on it so muggles can't see it. Bye! Ron  
  
  
  
"Wow!" he whispered. He let it go and watched the tiny wings flutter away. He quietly whistled and it came back to him. He thought about going to Ron's and practicing Quidditch. He was the seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Harry unwrapped the final package from Hagrid.  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday! I hope you like your present. I almost wanted to keep it for myself. Well see you when I see you! Hagrid  
  
The gift was an oval shape and quite heavy. Harry unwrapped it being careful and found a rock. "What the." said Harry confused. A note fell out.  
  
Harry, This is a fossilized dragon egg. I wanted to give it to you because I thought it would help you remember Norbert. Every time I see it tears well up. Well bye, Hagrid  
  
  
  
Harry carefully put all of the presents in a pillowcase under the loose floorboard and climbed into bed. He fell asleep thinking about his friends back at the castle.  
  
  
  
Please R-R! This is my first story so. O I don't own anything, maybe my computer. darn that is my moms! Well I hope y'all like the story!!! 


	2. Family

Chapter 2 "Family" Harry woke up to the smell of bacon cooking and the sound of the television. He dressed and went down stairs to find, as usual, his cousin Dudley eating, his six chins wobbling as he watched Angelica chase Tommy around the television screen.  
  
There was not even one "Happy Birthday Harry!" from any of his "family" he didn't really call them his family. They were about as far from his family as possible.  
  
Harry sat at the table and helped himself to some bacon. "Uncle Vernon?" Harry said cautiously. Vernon Dursley grunted showing that he was paying attention to Harry. "May I go to Ro. my friends house for the rest of the summer?" he said quickly trying to catch Vernon off guard. Another grunt. This one saying "how will you get there?" "I do not need any transportation from you." Harry said. Another grunt. "Thanks!" Harry said and quickly bolted his breakfast. He ran upstairs and wrote a quick note to Ron.  
  
Ron, The muggles agreed. I will take the Knight bus tonight. See you soon, Harry  
  
Harry send Pig back with the note to Ron and sent Hedwig, his own owl, to Sirius saying he would be at Ron's for the remainder of the holidays.  
  
Harry Potter then packed very quickly. He threw the remnants of his room into his trunk and took his trunk down stairs into the street. 


	3. The Knight Bus

Chapter 3 The Knight Bus Harry stood at the curb, looked both ways almost as if he was going to cross. There was so one on the street, for some reason it was unnerving. He disregarded the feeling and stuck out his wand arm.  
  
BOOM!  
  
The Knight Bus shot out of the sky and landed next to him. A boy about twenty stepped out of the bus. " 'ello my name is Stan and I'll be your conductor this afternoo. Neville? 'ey Ern, it's Neville! "Huh." said Harry confused. Then he remembered in his third year he was on the run from the ministry of magic for doing a few spells outside of Hogwarts. He had ridden the Knight Bus to escape and said the first name that popped in to his head, Neville Longbottom. "Where are ya goin' today Neville?" Stan asked. "The Burrow" Harry told him. " 'at'll be twelve sickles but for thirteen ya get some pumpkin juice and for fourteen ya get a pumpkin pasty." Harry shoved some gold into Stan's hands and walked toward the bus. 


	4. The Burrow

Chapter 4 The Burrow Harry boarded the bus. Nothing seemed to be different. There were two rows of four-poster beds all with intricate designed blankets. "The Burro' aye?" Stan said suddenly. "Yeah."said Harry confused. What has something happened at the Weasly's? He thought frantically. "What's wrong?" Harry said looking comfortingly at Stan. "O' nothin', nothin' at 'll." Stan said unconvincingly. Harry put the thought out of his mind. He was going to visit his best friend, and it was his own birthday. "NEXT STOP THE BURROW!" yelled Ern into the loud speaker. * * * Harry stepped off the bus into the warm moist air that surrounded the Weasly's house. He thanked Stan and began to walk down the drive.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
  
Harry wheeled around in shock and tripped. Ron and Hermione ran toward him and put a paper hat on him. The cheap muggle cone hat amused Harry. They kneeled down and helped Harry up. Harry dusted himself off and smiled.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry!" said Hermione and gave him a hug and kiss. "How you doin' mate?" said Ron thumping him on his back. Harry wasn't paying much attention to Ron because his mind was stuck on Hermione. Something seemed different about her. Lets see,' he thought 'her hair is shorter and not as curly, more wavy and tinted red! Her front teeth look considerably smaller than they had last year, and something about her eyes. they are blue! he had never noticed her eyes before, accually he hadn't paid attention to how she looked just how she acted.  
  
"Earth to Harry! Are you alive?" Hermione began to wave her hand in front of his face. "Oh yeah sorry" He hadn't realized that he had totally zoned out on Hermione! Wait, why am I thinking about Hermione so much? He thought. He decided that he would worry about it later. So to pass the time he decided to fly around and show off his seeking skills while he was at it.  
  
* * *  
  
When he had finished flying Hermione asked to talk to Harry alone. "Oh!!! Harry's in trouble! Harry's in trouble!" Ron chanted but finally left them alone to talk.  
  
"Hey Harry." Hermione began, her voice starting to crack, and she began to shake. Harry put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "I.I." And she kissed him. Harry didn't expect it so he was slightly flustered. Thoughts were bubbling up inside his head; I like Hermionie.what am I thinking she is my best friend. but that is how all-good relationships begin right? Friends first. "I'm sorry Harry," Hermione began, "I lost control." Harry put his finger on her lips to silence her. "No need to apologize," Harry said quickly and kissed her. OOO! Some Harry+Hermione!!! YAY!!! Please Review! I Own Harry Potter, I am his wife! I wish, JK owns it ALL .. ALL OF IT! I think we should go and steel it from her! WHAT DO Y'ALL THINK OF THAT? 


	5. Changes

Chapter 5 Changes Harry sat down with Hermione at his side. "So. now what?" he said cautiously. Hermione sat shocked. Maybe she doesn't like me thought Harry. "Harry I...I." the words seemed to be choking her. "Yes, Hermione" "I love you." Hermione blurted it out, and began to sob. This fully confused Harry. "Hermione." Harry said putting his arm around her, her head rested on his shoulder. "Ever since I met you I've loved you. When you saved me from the troll it was the perfect time to become your friend. The more time I spend with you the more I love you. "Last night I had a dream that you-know-who came and killed you. I couldn't take it any more so I had to tell you how I feel." Hermione said out of breath. Harry sat shocked, holding Hermione and thinking. "What about Krum?" Harry suddenly said. "Oh, well." Hermione turned beet red. "I just got together with him to get you to like me and realize that I am a girl." Harry was amazed. How had he never noticed how beautiful she was? "So now what?" Harry said repeating himself. "I don't know, are we going out?" "Yeah, at least, I think so." Hermione looked up at him, smiled, and gave him a kiss. * * * Later on they were in a bind, how were they going to tell Ron? They decided to use the subtle approach and slowly give Ron hints. They started by flirting a lot. Harry helped Hermione do everything and they hugged a lot more often than before. One day Ron said, "Get a room for Pete's sake! If I didn't know better I'd think you were going out!" and he walked away chuckling. "Well that didn't work!" Harry said laughing. "Let's just tell him," Hermone suggested. "RON!" "What?" Ron mumbled as he walked into the room. Harry and Hermione stood next to each other. Harry's arm was around Hermione's waist and her arm was on his shoulder. "Ron, Hermione and I are." "Going out" Hermione completed his sentence. Ron stood shocked, and then he started to laugh. He fell over and rolled on the floor laughing his head off. "My HA two best friends HA are going HA out?" He continued laughing. Harry and Hermione left their friend "Laughing his pants off" and went outside to practice flying.  
  
That's all for today! I hope you like this story! I own the WORLD you are all my pawns!!! MWAHAHAHA (See what happens when I stay home from school???) 


	6. The Flying Lesson

Chapter 6  
  
Flying Lesson  
  
Harry and Hermione began walking to the field that they could fly in. Harry was carrying his Firebolt slung over his left shoulder. Hermione had Ron's Clean sweep 7 at her right side. She was wearing a pink tank top with a star on the front and a pair of white shorts. Her straight hair was pulled into a half ponytail.  
  
Two days earlier Harry and Hermione went down to Diagon Alley. Harry bought Hermione's birthday present. He had gotten her "girly stuff". He got her some eye shadow that would match anything she wore (it changed colors depending on what she was wearing), some strawberry lipgloss that never rubbed off, until you want it to, and never lose its flavor (strawberry), and finally a diamond bracelet that wasn't too fancy to wear with a t-shirt and a pair of jeans but could be worn to a formal ball.  
  
Harry snuck a look at Hermione the same time she snuck a look at him. They laughed setting off the tension of leaving Ron laughing at them. "Harry, I have a question." Hermione began. "And I have an answer." Harry said smartly. She smiled and giggled "Seriously could you," She swallowed "help me learn how to fly?" Hermione looked away ashamed. "You don't know how to fly?" Harry said astonished. She shook her head. "No, the only time I've flown was when we were trying to get to the sorcerers stone, and if you remember that, I was horrible! You can't learn how to fly from a book!" She smiled. Harry melted her pearl white teeth made her look even more beautiful.  
  
They finally reached the field and Harry began the lesson. "Okay, stand next to the broom so it is on your right side." Hermione did as she was told looking very scared. "Now say up." She did this but the broom just rolled over on the ground. "I know what your problem is!" Harry suddenly said. "What is it?" she asked eagerly. "You are to nervous. The broom won't want you riding it if you are nervous. Just breathe and remember I am here." She began looking a bit less scared and almost comfortable with the fact of flying she tried it again. "UP!" she said in a confident voice. The broom immediately flew up to her hand. "Now Hermione I want you to mount the broom." She swung her right leg over the broom. "Now hold the handle like this," he demonstrated on his firebolt. Hermione copied what he was doing. "Now do a little hop to take off. Hover for a minute and then lean forward to land." Harry said. They counted to three and she was flying. They landed and Hermione's face was full of happiness, like a child on Christmas who just got the one thing they wanted. "Oh my goodness, that was so wonderful, now can we try to go forward" Hermione said with total glee in her voice. "Sure, now lets hover and I will explain how to move when we are up there ok? Lets go a bit higher." Harry said. They took off and hovered 10 feet off the ground. "Hermione, to move forward put pressure on the broom from your hands in the direction that you want to be traveling." Hermione nodded. "Lets go forward." Hermione put the pressure needed to move forward. "I got it Harry , I can do it!" she squealed and clapped her hands. This was a mistake because she had no way to hold onto the broom. Harry quickly went into a dive to catch Hermione. She was falling increasing speed. He wasn't going to reach her in time. He grabbed his wand. "Passeus trampols" he shouted just before she hit the ground. She bounced up like if the ground was a trampoline. The second time she bounced he flew and caught her. She had terror on her face and her knuckles were white from clenching her fists. "Are you alright Hermione?" he asked very scared as he landed. "Yes." She stammered. "Where did you learn that charm?" she asked intrigued that he knew a charm she didn't. "I learned it while preparing for the third task last year. I was going to use it to jump over the hedges if I had too to get away from a blast ended screwt!" He gave Hermione a comforting hug. "Ready to try again?" he whispered. "Yes. When you fall off of the horse you just need to get back on." She said with a forced laugh. "If you keep your hands on the broom you wont fall off. Trust me!" They took off yet again. "Now we are going to try to move left. So put the forward pressure on the broom using your left hand." She did this and soon mastered the aspects of flying. She got much more comfortable on the broom and now could go right, left, forwards and dive.  
  
The sun began to set so they walked toward the burrow. "Hold up," Harry said suddenly. "What is it?" Hermione asked. He covered her eyes and she gave a little shriek. "What are you doing Harry?" she giggled. Harry led her over to a rock and sat her down. He positioned her head so she would see the scene over the hill. The sunset looked like a pastel- watercolor. The reds, pinks, oranges and yellows mixed together in a fashion that was beautiful. This was over the quaint village with a church, steeple and a clock tower.  
  
Harry removed his hands and Hermione gasped. Harry sat down next to Hermione and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "Oh Harry, this is beautiful!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Shh..." he whispered and lifted her chin towards his face. He kissed her very gently, drinking her in, trying to remember this moment for the rest of his life.  
  
OK so I lied. to bad! If you have any suggestions for me please IM me! I can always use some ideas!!! I own. PEPSI!!! Ehehehe so much soda so little time!!!! I own nothing.. I am homeless out in the SNOW!! HEHEHE IT IS SNOWING!!! YAHOO!!!!! 


	7. Meteor Shower

Chapter 7  
  
The Meteor Shower  
  
  
  
Harry did not know how long he sat there, listening to her breath, holding her close to him. They were still sitting long past the moon and stars came out, illuminating the sky. Hermione had gotten comfortable; her head pillowed on Harry's chest, his arms around her waist, making her feel warm and safe.  
  
Hermione began to speak looking into Harry's brilliant green eyes. "What do you think will happen when we go back to school?" she asked him.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean 'Mione?" he said, his arms getting slightly tighter around her figure.  
  
  
  
She sighed and answered him, "About 'us'. At school you'll be teased for going out with a," she paused, swallowed and continued her voice cracking a little, "a mudblood." A tear rolled down her face and she began to shake.  
  
  
  
What am I supposed to do? Harry thought wildly. He hugged her even more tightly and kissed her forehead.  
  
  
  
"Shhh.." he cooed, "It's alright.shhhh.."  
  
  
  
His arms were wrapping Hermione to him as tight as was comfortable. After a few minutes Hermione calmed down and looked at Harry. He hadn't noticed her gaze and was admiring Hermione with total. no other word to describe it. love.  
  
  
  
He wanted to stay like this forever. He leaned over and kissed her. She returned the kiss with pure passion. The only thing that Harry wanted was this to never end. The kiss lasted a blissful minute and then much to Harry's dismay it was ended. Hermione settled herself again.  
  
  
  
"Look at the sky!" she gasped suddenly. Harry averted his eyes from her to the sky. In the midst of their kiss a mediator shower had began. Hermione closed her eyes tightly and made a wish. Harry followed suit, little did they know that they had both wished fro the same thing. each other.  
  
  
  
They lay there for a bit longer. Hermione ended up falling asleep. Harry noticed she had when she began muttering his name. He picked her up and carried her back to the burrow.  
  
  
  
You'd think she ate nothing. she is so light!  
  
  
  
He took five minutes to decide weather he should change he into her pajamas or not. He decided against, for he knew if he did then he would have a sore face from the slap that he would receive.  
  
  
  
Harry then went up the stairs to Ron's room. Rom was asleep, one of his legs out of the covers. He was muttering something that sounded like "lavenderrrr". Harry quickly changed and got into bed. He fell asleep thinking about the kiss and the magic that single kiss had caused. could he be in love with her???  
  
  
  
*******  
  
YAY! I wrote that during school! Thank you so much for the reviews! I feel so special when I get one! (((( I own. humm what do I own? I own. my story! YAY! All original.. I lied not all of it.. Damn it I lose!.  
  
Not a very long chapter huh? It was a double sided page written! I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!!! Well. keep those reviews coming!!! 


	8. A bit of Testosterone and A Letter

Chapter 8  
  
A bit of Testosterone and a Letter  
  
Harry woke up to sniggering. He didn't open his eyes, he was way too tired. He rolled over and tried to drift back to sleep, to his dream. He had dreamt that there was a meteor shower and that he had kissed Hermione. Not the kind of kiss he was used to, pecks, this one be could feel in his entire body, a warmth spreading through him, engulfing him in flames. He smiled at the recollection and tried to put it together in his mind again, but was unsuccessful due to gales of laughter coming from his left. He rolled so his weight was on his right side and he was facing left, his eyes were still closed, and squinted toward the thing that was disrupting his sleep. He saw a red mound of messy hair that was shaking.  
  
Harry groaned and against his own wishes, he opened his eyes fully. "Whatcha laughing about?" Harry said failing to stifle a yawn. Ron, still laughing, mocked Harry's voice.  
  
"Hermione, oh Hermione! Kiss me again!" he spit out before laughing again. "Did I talk in my sleep?" Harry asked blushing ever so slightly. "Yup!" Ron said beginning to calm down "O, did you see the meteor shower last night? I woke up and looked outside and I saw it. It lasted like five minutes, isn't that long for a meteor shower?" Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"I honestly don't know if it is long." Harry said slowly. This means his dream wasn't a dream, but a reality.  
  
Harry snapped out of his thoughts and smiled. "So Ron, did you dream about anything last night?"  
  
"Nope." Ron said and was thinking frantically about another subject to talk about. "Really? Not about Hogwarts or a girl or a flower? Wait... isn't there a girl at Hogwarts who is named after a flower? Hummm Daisy? Nope no, Daisies. Rose? Nope no Rose's. Lavender? Yes LAVENDER!"  
  
"Damn it, fuck, shit. did I talk in my sleep too?" Harry couldn't respond from laughing so hard.  
  
"God damn that testosterone!" Ron said very annoyed. Then after thinking about what he said burst out laughing. This caused both of them to become quite out of breath and have aching chests.  
  
(Common girls! I don't mean it that way!)  
  
Once their laughter subsided Harry and Ron changed out of their clothes (Aime`e's favorite part) and decided to go down stairs to eat food.  
  
(--- Authors note- I am getting bored so I am going to talk to y'all about cows and the color purple for a min. Cows are the best animal that has ever lived! I mean you get milk from a cow and you get hamburgers from a cow and they MOO!!! Purple is the best color because. well it is! Hehehe. I am bored eating ice cream and cinnamon life and procrastinating from typing up my story! Do do do. Ok now back to this long awaited chapter!---(  
  
Harry walked into the kitchen and saw Hermione. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt that said 'Here is am. What are your other two wishes?' Harry walked over to her and whispered in her ear "Do you really want to know my other two wishes NOW?" and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed furiously and giggled. "Maybe a little later. when we can be alone." Hermione said still laughing. "Oy, Harry are you whispering sweet nothingness into your loves ear?" Fred called across the table. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Harry joked.  
  
  
  
Once Harry had eaten seconds and thirds of everything on the table (He had the famous 'Potter appetite') Three owls flew into the kitchen. Hedwig flew right to Harry, a barn owl went to Ron, and a daily prophet went to Hermione.  
  
"Its our school letters!" Ron said with mock excitement. He handed them out. Harry put his on his empty plate and went to reading the letter from Sirius  
  
Harry, I just snuck into my old flat. God it is nice to be home! Everything is exactly how it was when your parents died. I remember when they got together. They were at my house and flirted a lot, I thought nothing of it, because we were best friends after all! Well then they told me that they were going out and I flipped, I laughed and laughed. What was I supposed to do they were my best friends!  
  
  
  
Well then one night Lily and James were outside looking at the stars and kissed. It was the strangest thing. a meteor shower started when they kissed; Ever wonder how the muggles got the expression "Fireworks went off?" well this was basically that. But that entire thing went back to a legend that when two wizards who were destined to be together for the rest of their lives, when they finally opened up to each other they would be told by a meteor shower.  
  
  
  
You are probably bored stiff with all of this mushy stuff! Back to what I originally wanted to tell you: I found this locket in my stuff, I had found it at your house the night they died and I took it so I could give it to you. This was given to your mother by your father right after the whole meteor shower thing. It has some powers that you will find out on your own. Well I have to run, literally. I'll talk to you later! Bye! Sirius  
  
(----- See if I was mean I would end the chapter there. but I'll go a bit farther!---(  
  
Harry looked up and had tears in his eyes, this had belonged to his mother, his mother. He could hardly believe it.  
  
"Where did you get that locket?" Hermione asked admiring the gold locket with the Potter family crest on it.  
  
"My mum..." Harry said trailing off. "Harry, your mum. well she is dead." She said obviously wondering about his sanity. "I know that, this was hers. Come with me I'll explain."  
  
They stood up; Harry's school letter forgotten was getting greasy from his plate. They went to "Their rock" to talk about what had just happened. "So I guess that this locket is meant for you." Harry clasped it around her neck. The clasp disappeared and adjusted to fit her perfectly. They lay on the rock for a while, nothing mattered, just them, just now, just each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(-----How was that? I am soooo sorry that took so long to post! I have not been in the mood to type and this is the first time I have been out sick since I posted this story! How is the length? Good? I hope so!  
  
DISCLAMER- I own. humm, what do I own? MY niece says Harry Potter is my Boyfriend. so I guess I own him? Maybe, I duno... I guess I own nothing. Review and make me feel better since I own nothing. (((! ----------( 


	9. EXPLNINATION ON HEALTH CRUD!

Sorry guys! I had a quiz in Health on all that information and my teacher told us that we could use one side of a 3 by 5 index card. I typed it up and it wouldn't all fit! so i posted it to see if i could print it smaller from the site. Then the system crashed and i had to go to school today so i coundn't delete it before i went to school (even tho we had a 2 hr delay... i slept!) So i am sorry to all of you that were confused by that and i will have the next chapter when all of my HW is done... nvm that will never happen! so when MOST of my HW is done! I am off to start a science project that was assigned last month and i started yesterday (due tomorrow!) Bye y'all and please tell me that you think of my story!!!!! BYES!  
~Betsy 


	10. Happenings at the Burrow

Chapter 9  
  
Happenings at the Burrow  
  
Harry was beginning to be skeptical. something had happened at the burrow. Everyone was skirting around him, not talking to him, and Mrs. Weasly didn't have her normal motherliness. She was distant, and when she looked at Harry she didn't have any depth to her eyes.  
  
After a few straight days that he was being ignored and had only Hermione as company (not that he cared about that fact * wink *), during dinner he yelled across the table. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THE DAMN PROBLEM??? WHY ARE YOU NOT TALKING TO ANY OF US??? WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE I CAME?" he was breathing very hard and his face was turning red.  
  
The entire table stared at him in disbelief; did he really just say that? Harry continued to breath hard, now standing up and his face beet red. Mrs Weasly sighed. "Well, we ought to tell him. he'd find out anyway. Alright then Harry lets finish eating and meet in the living room." They all brought their plates to the sink and walked into the living room. Harry sat on a couch with Hermione resting her head on his shoulder. His arm was around her waist, holding her close to him.  
  
Mrs. Weasly sighed and began to speak. "About 2 weeks ago, right before you came here, we were out to Diagon Alley to buy a few things. We came home through the village and saw the dark mark over the house. Arthur and I flipped, we ran to the house looking to see what had happened. Ron and Ginny were asleep and Fred and George were inventing. We couldn't find Percy. I was so worried that I flooed to the ministry to see if he was there. He was asleep at his desk. I went back home and looked right below the mark, there was a rock on a hill that had never been there before. I examined it and couldn't find anything wrong. Fred and George went outside and flew to the field and saw engraved in the grass with stones and just plain dirt 'HPWDAOIIRTLERTLYER' no one knows that that stands for. But since it was you-know-who, or you-know-who's supporters we suspect it had something to do with you. We also found a strand of red hair and a piece of black plastic," She stood up and placed them in front of Harry. "Do they mean anything to you?"  
  
  
  
He closed his eyes ad a picture came to him, of a room decorated in blue wall paper, a woman singing a song 'stay awake don't rest your head. Don't lay down upon your bed. While the moon drifts in the sky. stay awake, don't close your eyes. Though the world is fast asleep. Though your pillow soft and deep, your not sleepy as you seem, stay awake, don't nod and dream, stay awake don't nod and dream' the woman's heavenly voice ended on a beautiful vibrato and his memory faded. Now he could see a man, who looked like him, talking 'Now Harry I am going to teach you how to ride a broom like daddy's! It is very fun! You'll be a star seeker I know that!' that memory faded away too. The plastic, from his father's glasses, a strand of his mothers hair. Voldemort was up to something. But what? Harry thought for a minute. To kill me. He wants to kill me!  
  
"Harry?" he heard Mrs. Weasly's voice pull him back to reality. "Do you recognize either of these?" she sounded hopeful. "No," Harry lied. He needed to figure this out, on his own.. Well maybe with Hermione! "Hermione, want to go for a walk?" Harry asked. "Alright then, well be back later!" She stood up and they walked away.  
  
(That s all I am writing right now. this is total crap! I need help, well I need to sleep. tired falling asleep.. Zzzzzzzzzzzz well I am gonna sleep! Night y'all! Well, I will post this short chapter and see what y'all think! OK I know it is not long. sorry! I ma blanking on ideas!!!!! Well off to watch tv/ read other Hermione/Harry fics!  
  
I own- according to Julia-writing talent. Well if this is true than I am sure y'all do to to you can click the REVIEW button and make my day!!!) 


	11. Payphones and Guilt

Chapter 10  
  
Pay Phones and Guilt  
  
Harry and Hermione walked in silence holding hands. They didn't care where they went, as long as it was far from the Burrow.  
  
They ended up walking into the town. All of a sudden Hermione's eyes lit up and she pulled Harry aside to a bench.  
  
"I have just come up with a BRILLANT idea!" she squealed, excitement bursting on her face. "I haven't talked to my parents in ages, they weren't to keen on letting me go to the burrow in the first place. They said that they miss me when I go to school and all summer so why don't you come to MY house? We have a guest room right across from my room." Hermione continued rambling about how wonderful it would me.  
  
"Hermione," Harry interrupted suddenly, " How are we supposed to ask your parents? Do you really think that they would approve of your boyfriend sleeping across the hall and sharing a bathroom with you?"  
  
Hermione answered quickly, "Of course they won't mind!! We just won't tell them that we are going out and it will be perfect!" Hermione then took a deep breath.  
  
"My second question, how will we actually ask?"  
  
"There is a payphone right over there," Hermione pointed, "and I have a few pounds on me, that is plenty to call my mum!"  
  
Harry and Hermione walked over to the phone. Hermione deposited the change and pushed some buttons. "Hi Mum?" Hermione began, "I had a brilliant idea! You know how you said that you didn't want me going to the burrow because you missed me? Well I was thinking and wondering if Harry and I could go to our house! He could stay in the guest room! PLEASE!" Hermione continued to beg her mother. After 10 minutes Hermione squeaked "Thank you Mum! I love you! Will you come and pick us up?" Harry stopped listening, he was so happy, he wanted to pick her up and spin her around. Hermione hung up the phone in much better spirits than 30 minutes before.  
  
They started back to the burrow. "Darn It!" Harry said quite loudly. "What are we going to tell the Weasley's?" Hermione's face fell as Harry said those seven words (not counting Darn It). Obviously Hermione didn't think ahead. very out of character if I say so myself.  
  
"Well, we could tell them that something urgent came up and we must leave?" she said this almost like a question. Harry stopped walking and thought for a minute. "If Death-eaters or Voldemort," Hermione flinched at the name, "Sorry, if you-know-who came to the burrow I shouldn't be here. They can get to me and I don't know how to stop them yet." Harry took a breath and continued, starting to walk again, "I am not safe here, and everybody knows it. So the best thing would be for me to leave. I can't quite go back to the hell hole known as the Dursley's so where else can I go but your house?" by this time they had arrived back at the Burrow. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and they walked inside.  
  
"Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked as politely as he could. Mrs. Weasley looked up from her knitting nervously. "Yes dear? What can I do for you?" Harry sat down with Hermione next to him, her hand resting unobtrusively on his knee, drawing little circles in his jeans. "Well," Harry began, "I think that I should leave." He took a deep breath at the shocked look on Mrs. Weasley's face. Harry continued explaining what he told Hermione in more detail. Harry's knee starting to feel numb from all of the rubbing. "Well dear, I guess it is all for the best. When will the Grangers arrive?" "About 8:00, my house is about an hour away and they left about 7:00." Hermione said promptly. "Well you best be off packing." Mrs. Weasley said with a frown on her face.  
  
As Harry and Hermione were walking up the stairs Harry spoke suddenly. "I feel really guilty." Hermione nodded her agreement. "But Harry what we are doing is right - trust me." She squeezed his hand before walking into Ginny's room to pack.  
  
Harry continued up the stairs to until he reached the door proclaiming "RONALDS ROOM" He stepped into the empty room and packed without a word.  
Harry couldn't find Ron and the Granger's had arrived. He grabbed his crystal ball and said quickly "Show Ron to me" The mist in the ball cleared and Ron was shown, but Harry couldn't make out his surroundings. Hermione pulled Harry into the car and stat down. They buckled their seat belts and they started to drive. Harry looked back at the burrow - his second home, now a fading view, a distant memory. Hermione slipped her hand into his and everything was all right. His worries melted away at her touch. If just for a moment there were no commitments or expectations just Harry and just Hermione - just them.  
***** I could stop here but I'll write more! ***  
  
"IT will be so exciting!" Hermione said abruptly. Harry blinked.  
  
"What will be exciting?" Harry asked confusion obvious on his face.  
  
"Well," Hermione began, "The guest room is usually used by my cousin Jeremy, and I actually have not been in there. The door is usually locked when he is at our house and when he is gone we leave it be. My mum washes the sheets and vacuums. Who knows what is in those drawers!" She giggles and Harry smiled, gripping her hand tighter.  
  
"We'll explore tonight! Midnight alright?" Harry asked in barely more than a whisper. She nodded slightly so her parents wouldn't notice.  
  
Harry relaxed in the back of the Grangers car. He had been in the Dursley's expensive car on a few occasions but he had never been in a car when he was completely welcome, apart from when he was with the Weasley's, but Harry had felt slightly separated from Ron, like their friendship was coming to a close.  
  
Hermione thought Harry was asleep so she gave her mum a C.D. to play. She began singing along.  
"I don't wanna be like Romeo and Juliet Don't want to live a tragedy Just want you right here and right now Just want you and me."  
She continued singing, the beauty of her voice spilling into Harry's soul. The song was a story about a couple that meet, get married and finally the man died. Ending with-  
"I didn't wanna be like Romeo and Juliet I didn't wanna live a tragedy, I just wanted you right there and right then I just wanted you and me."  
Hermione held the last note and Harry's heart melted.  
  
"YUCK!" Hermione said in complete disgust. "Dad, why couldn't I have gotten Mum's singing talent?" her father chuckled.  
  
"You did, look over there at your friend!" Harry was lounging in his seat with a smile on his face.  
  
"Daddy! That proves nothing!" .  
  
"Yes it does." Her father retorted, "He was rigid before, as if he was not comfortable. You singing relaxed him, now he is probably asleep." Harry decided to play along and added his own touch.  
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia, I'll make the bacon." He mumbled and rolled over. Hermione began to giggle.  
***Time passes***  
"Harry," Hermione whispered nudging him playfully.  
  
"Wha?" Harry mumbled. He had actually fallen asleep and had a dream that he tried to remember, but failed.  
  
"We are here honey." She cooed. Harry opened his eyes and saw a beautiful hunter green house with brown shutters. It was not a mansion, but a decent house - bigger than Privet Drive.  
  
Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled his out of the car. "Come-on! I need to give you the tour!" she pulled him into the house. "This is the hall. and the kitchen - if you get hungry help yourself-. and the bathroom. and the living room. and the family room. and the dining room." Harry was pulled from room to room, then up a set of stairs.  
  
"Okay 'Mione - calm down!" He laughed.  
  
"Oh shush!" she said indignantly, "This is our bathroom. my parents room. my room." He was yanked into a room that seemed very "un-Hermione". Sift lavender walls complimented the blue rug and green curtains. All was pulled together with her bedspread, which was purple green and blue. Hermione sat down and her bed sloshed. Harry jumped and Hermione laughed, "It is a water bed. Come and sit." She beckoned him toward her and patted the bed. He lay down on the bed next to her and sighed. This was turning out to be an excellent summer. Hermione's head found its way to Harry's chest and they fell asleep together.  
***Time Passes**** (ATTN/ You do know I could have ended this chapter like 50 times right? But I need to make up for the delay. I'll go a bit farther. ///)  
"Sarah - come quick, you've got to see this!" Hermione's dad called down the stairs. Harry heard this in the back of his mind but it made no sense. The sound of footsteps seeped into the room and slightly woke Harry.  
"David, that is so sweet!" He heard Hermione's mum say. "When do you think they were going to tell us?" she laughed.  
"I don't know," This was male voice, "but you know he is good for our daughter. I have no problem with them as a couple, I like him a lot more than that Victor guy." Hermione stirred and it clicked. Mr. Granger had seen them - Together -. Hermione began to talk to her parents. "It is fine hunny, we are glad you found a nice boy."  
"Thanks Mum, Dad. If you don't mind - I have to use the toilet." Her parent's left and Harry opened his eyes. The scene was actually funnier than he thought it would be. His arms were around her were a bit close to her .ahm. upper region. Her arms resting lazly on his stomach and her hands on his. ahm. lower region. They laughed and Harry gave her a kiss.  
"Why don't you go and use the toilet, before you pee your pants." She nodded and left with a giggle. Harry lay on the bed recounting his thoughts about the night before. He suddenly jolted up in the bed causing it to shake violently.  
Ron, Where is he? Is he okay? His present from Sirius didn't help him last night so he decided to write a letter to the Weasleys.  
Dear Weasleys, HI! We arrived safe last night. I didn't see Ron before we left. Is he okay? Could you send a letter back? Thanks! ~Harry  
He tied the note to Hegwig's leg and sent her out the window. Hermione was now out of the bathroom wearing new clothes. Now she bore a purple spaghetti strap shirt with a little ruffle on top and a short jean skirt.  
"Your stuff is in the guest room." She led him into a blue room with a mahogany bed and a light blue comforter. Harry found his trunk in front of the bed and opened it. He chose a red shirt and khaki cargo pants as Hermione left to brush her hair. After changing he went to the bathroom and walked down to the kitchen where he found Hermione, her hair half brushed, making pancakes from scratch (her shirt now covered with white splotches).  
  
"I thought that you were brushing your hair!" Harry said indignantly.  
"Well I remembered that my Mum and Dad had to go to work so we were on our own for food and." Harry cut her off.  
"Go finish getting ready. I'll finish up here." Harry said looking in the refrigerator for some bacon. Hermione nodded and went upstairs.  
(ATTN:// Hi all, I am so sorry that it took forever for me to update - a lot has been going on so I didn't have time. I still appreciate reviews! Thanks!!! AIMEE I LOVE YOU!  
  
CADEATE MANDI GO AND LAND A FRONT HAND SPRING BEFORE YOU GO POTTY!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
I OWN- my toe! It is cold.. I am going to find a sock now. 


End file.
